


猎恒1

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	猎恒1

民国15年的一个夜晚，上海大剧院同往常一般掌声雷动热闹非凡，刚结束表演的几位主演正忙着接鲜花和签名簿，而其中人气最高的自然是非吴老板莫属了。

虽然不是剧院的老板，但因着他惊艳出众的容貌气质和别样精湛的演艺，很多人都慕名专程前来观看。可以说有他戏份的节目就不用担心上座率，如此台柱子式的名气和分量，大家便也都客气的尊称他一声老板。

温柔得体的一一道过谢后，阿恒走出剧院，另一边黑色的军靴踩灭了才抽几口的烟，两声轻笑伴着他走远的背影融入夜色之中。

两日后，

“阿恒，你看着准备一下吧……？”常绥犹豫着开了口，“我知你惯不喜欢那些达官贵人包场，可这位的身份，我一个小剧院，真真是得罪不起！何况…他还点名要看‘降落’！”

阿恒抿了抿唇瓣，十年前他孤身一人从广东来到上海，说到底若不是常绥，他现在还不知道在哪里吃着生计的苦，就点了点头没多说什么。

不过他有些好奇，往日观众们高声叫着的返场多是些公子少爷的角色，而这场爱而不得的同性恋情戏码，点名要看的高官倒是头一个。

赫名鼎鼎的军事部委员长，省军区司令，连上海周边几座城市都知道的睿呁，如今要来看他“降落”？阿恒琢磨着八成是这些战场上指挥人的大将军，突如其来装文雅的消遣罢了。

所以并未多往心里去，骨子里矜傲如他也未因睿呁的地位就如何谄媚慌乱，依旧沉浸在小尔的角色中。

最爱之人昨夜的信誓旦旦转瞬间化作背叛举报的丑陋，听着周围的唾骂嘲笑，小尔哈哈大笑着跑到海边，站在高高的悬崖上。

“我不像鸟儿会迁徙，不过是放飞的风筝，如果你能让我降落，天空如自由无尽头。”伴着悲伤的独白，小尔似留恋又绝望的环视着这个世界，张开双臂笑着降落在海里。（舞台的效果洞口）

身旁站着的副官也不得不为这一幕动容着，倒是睿呁饶有兴致的坐在下面，他摘下皮质黑手套，修长的手指轻轻敲击着桌面，看着阿恒因流泪泛红的眼尾，解开军装外套的第一颗扣子，深邃的桃花眼中透着些让人看不透的神色。

岂料幕帘刚刚落下，后台便传来几声惊呼，“不好了剧院走水了！快来人啊！”

睿呁朝邓副官微微点了下头，快步踏出了剧院大门。

好在伙计发现及时，加之这场演出不公开，索性没什么大的人员伤亡，只是剧院也被烧了个大半，可众人找遍了四处也没寻到阿恒的身影。

“这可如何是好啊！”常绥愁眉苦脸的叹着气，“以他的习惯都是打过招呼才走的，怎么会不见了呢？啊！该不会是刚才被大火……！”

小伙计急忙摇摇头，“不会的不会的，阿恒哥那么好！说不定…他刚刚已经逃出去了！”

无法常绥只得去警局报了案，经调查起火原因是剧院的线路过于老化，并非人为，但阿恒失踪是实，可警察来来回回查探了几次也没发现任何可疑的线索，只能搁置成一桩悬案。

“莫非是预谋杀人？”

“我也觉得，不然你说好好的一个大活人怎么就平白无故的消失了呢！”

“哎惨呐，”另一个级别高点的警察摇着头接话道，“可我看上面的意思是先这样了，怕是咱们想出力也无用武之地…”

常绥家里多是信奉风水鬼神之人，在他们的再三劝阻下，他也只得带着全部家当和伙计们搬去了别处，临走前还是不忍心，特地瞒着家人又去了趟警局，说是若找到了阿恒就给他这个地址。

本以为这件事会暂时过去，可没想到诡异的一幕发生了。

这天酒馆生意忙了些，等到关门已接近午夜时分，寂静的路上空无一人，只偶有几声猫叫。老赵走在归家的路上，没来由的心底有些发慌，他加快脚步，待到残破的剧院门口，忽然听得一阵飘渺悠扬的音乐声传来。

老赵吓得浑身一个机灵，这…这不正是那吴老板最受欢迎的‘富贵人间’？…鬼…鬼啊！！！！

他踉踉跄跄的大叫着，连平日最宝贝的酒壶掉在地上都顾不得捡，一溜烟的跑了。

转日剧院闹鬼的传闻便在上海城中弥漫开来，有的说是阿恒留恋这场戏回来再演一次，有的说是阿恒不甘心再也无法登台要回来报复真凶，之前有少部分相信他还活着的人，也无一例外的开始觉得这几率怕是小之又小了。

“哎你说那吴老板看着挺和善一个人，平时也未曾结过什么仇怨，怎的突遭这等祸事？”

“哼我看这事啊恐怕不简单。”这人神神秘秘的靠近好友低语，“听小道消息说，其实他是被秘密的关起来了呢！”

一时之间各种传言四起，闹得人心惶惶，胆子小的都不敢再靠近那个剧院半步，有胆子大点的，就讨论着几个人一起，午夜来守会不会真的能蹲到那艳鬼出现。

为平息民众的恐慌情绪，警局局长只得借着历练新上任侦探的由头，派他再重新调查此案。

贺象逸以前跟着老元在周边小城查案时，也听说了几句这桩案子，没想到现在刚调来上海城就落到了自己头上。

“呸老油条！”贺象逸心里暗骂一声，表面却很激动的乐呵着，“感谢马局长的信任，我一定不负众望争取早日破案！”

从小摸爬滚打的野惯了，也吃过不少亏，被老元带着长了些见识后，更是深谙看人下菜碟的道理。笑着接过本子，回到屋里翻了翻之前的案情记录，贺象逸俊朗的眉眼皱成一团，“嗬这他妈哪儿是历练，分明就是把小爷我推出去堵口水！”

“呦什么事儿也能让你小子愁成这样？！”

“嘿老元，那马局长把剧院惊魂的案子扔给我，还说是历练！”贺象逸扔下记录本低头点了根烟。

“半大小子少抽点！”老元抢过那支烟搁自己嘴里嘬了两口，笑眯眯道，“想你13岁时就能一眼看出来那假花匠真小偷，这世上居然还能有难倒你的案子？”

贺象逸有点羞恼的挠了挠头，“得得你少打趣我，好汉不提当年勇，快过来帮我看看！”

老元叹了一声，“说起来这吴老板啊，也真是可惜，你还见过一面呢。”

“我？！”

“嗬你忘啦，有次早晨出去，你扣子系歪了……”

思绪飘回两年前，

那天他跟着老元出来巡查，路过一家点心铺的橱窗，“嘿阿恒这么早啊！”

随着老元招呼声的方向，贺象逸抬头看过去，就见一个高高瘦瘦的身影微微转过来，眸中还有些期待欣喜的神色尚未褪去。没有上台时的发胶，柔软的发尾散落在颈侧，未施粉黛的一张脸反而更添艳色。

“元师傅来巡查啊。”阿恒捋了捋头发，看到一旁有点呆愣的小男孩笑了笑，“这就是你常提起的小逸吧？”

贺象逸‘哎’的一声回过神，视线落到阿恒微微敞开的衬衣领口，低头应着，有些不自然的瞟了瞟别处。

“小逸你扣子扣错位了。”

“嗯？”突然被点到名，贺象逸猛地又抬起头，复又低下头，看了看扣子忙尬笑着，“哈哈我…我早晨出来的急，见笑了见笑了。”

“啧瞧瞧这小子还害羞了。”老元哈哈笑了两声，“那就不多打扰了，我们还要去巡街交班。”

阿恒点点头，“慢走。”

说来也奇怪，一向伶牙俐齿的他那天也不知道怎么回事，就跟丢了魂儿似的。

“原来是他……”贺象逸心里有些发沉。

\-------

阿恒最后的记忆就停留在伙计喊着失水的声音里，之后便没了知觉，这会儿是被后面疼醒的。

睿呁咬了咬他的耳朵，“终于舍得醒了小东西。”

阿恒愣了愣，待视线清晰的定位到那张俊美的脸庞上，激的他浑身一颤，下面的小穴跟着收缩了一下，本就粗大的阴茎又被夹的涨大了一圈。

“你！出去！出去！！”阿恒费力推拒着眼前的男人，可睿呁丝毫未动，他笑着覆上阿恒白细的手腕亲了亲，“乖一点，看，你下面可是吸的我很紧。”

说着又用力向上挺进了几分，顶弄的阿恒瞬间腰肢瘫软又跌坐在睿呁的怀里，被带着茧的手指揉搓着重要部位，阿恒呜咽呻吟着靠在男人的身上。睿呁一边舔着他的脖颈，一边将他漂亮的勃起捏在手里把玩。

“唔…不要……”阿恒被玩的喘息连连，被咬得红肿的乳尖随着睿呁的动作上下晃动着，他羞耻的咬住自己的手背，睿呁在后穴里不断换着角度抽插着，他越害怕就越下意识得绞紧，反而让敏感的后穴湿的不成样子，一股股淫水顺着发红的大腿根滴滴答答的流到地板上。

“恒恒你里面真紧…又湿又软……”睿呁在他耳边低声蛊惑，“我真想一直这样肏你。”

坚硬火热的东西一下下有力的戳弄着敏感点，那东西尺寸惊人的很，撑开内壁后还不断得往深处挤，要被捅穿的恐惧令他摇着脑袋断断续续的说着拒绝的话。

“放松点，乖……”睿呁拉开他抵挡的胳膊按在床上，嘴上温柔的哄劝着，下边却强势得一下挺腰又插进了最深处，湿热高温的肉壁紧紧得吸住他的阴茎，阿恒双眸逐渐放空，修长的双腿也下意识缠住了他的腰。

每次都整根拔出又狠狠的插进最深处，硕大的阳具也每次都能摩擦到他的敏感点，来回几下就使阿恒濒临崩溃。他挺立的阴茎也在睿呁坚实的腹肌上蹭着，不停往下滴着精液，后穴更是被刺激的仿佛失禁一般不断流着水，羞耻的呻吟根本控制不住从自己喉咙里跑出来，滚烫的精液灌满了后穴。

阿恒被就这样操射了一次，整个人在高热中神智昏沉，睿呁把他翻过去跪趴在床上，掰开他高高翘起的臀瓣啪啪打了几下，就往更深处戳了进去，动作快速而又激烈，阴茎实在进得太深，仿佛要捅到他的胃里去。

“啧真美啊……”睿呁难掩兴奋的拨开他额前凌乱的湿发，握着他的腰肢一阵乱撞，“就这么想要被人操吗？”

“混蛋！…你…梨花压海棠！唔！……”

睿呁眼神一暗，忽然将阴茎整个抽了出来，突如其来的空虚感令已经被彻底操开的小穴汩汩往外渗着体液。他找来一根绳索拴住阿恒的手腕，抱起他把绳子的另一边系挂在门后两米多的高架上，还泛着泪珠的双眼被黑色的丝绸缎带蒙住，嘴巴也被撑开塞进一颗水晶口球。

他一边缓缓把按摩棒塞入还未合拢的后穴，一边把开关调到最大档，“特意托人从国外带回来的新鲜物件，既然小东西不听话，那我就陪你玩玩。”

随着后穴的强烈震动，阿恒浑身发颤，他呜呜呜的摇着头，想要解开手上的绳子，却被后面搞的使不上半点力气，悬空着的双脚脚趾也蜷缩起来，更令他羞愤的是刚刚才被操射过的下身也跟着再次挺立。

睿呁欣赏的上下打量着眼前的美景，外间敲门声传来，“司令，警局有个人来拜访，说是查案。”

“知道了，下去吧。”睿呁扣好扣子，拿过衣架上的围巾，又在阿恒的锁骨上留下几个红痕，手指蹭了蹭他左边的那颗泪痣笑道“乖乖的享受吧，看看是按摩棒爽，还是我这头老牛爽。”

边下楼梯边摸了摸脖子上的齿痕，睿呁桃花眼微微弯了弯，“野的，有趣。”

门打开，贺象逸笑笑，“打扰了，我来是想问问您，吴老板最后表演的那一晚，之后司令可曾见过？”

睿呁低头慢条斯理的按上袖口，“对吴老板的事情很遗憾，但剧院起火时我就出去了，在场的所有人都可以作证。”

“这才刚入秋，司令就戴上围巾了啊？”贺象逸没接睿呁的话茬。

“被小野猫挠了两下而已。”睿呁顿了顿，“我还有公务在身，贺警官没什么事的话，就不远送了。”

“您客气了。”

“野猫？”贺象逸嘀咕着，又回头看了看睿呁的家，心里总觉得怪怪的。不行，他要想办法来暗访一次。


End file.
